Total Drama Providence Island
by mstotaldrama100
Summary: 22 teenagers have signed up for Season 7 of Total Drama, hoping to win the million dollars. However, it's only after they get on the island that they learn of the truly terrible horrors they'll have to live through to win. Not everyone will survive, that's for certain. Question is, who'll last long enough to win? (APPLICATIONS ARE NOW CLOSED!)
1. Headlines

**_2 weeks after Total Drama Pahkitew Island…_**

 _"Breaking news! After a long, grueling manhunt for 16 year old David…David…" The graying haired anchorman with square glasses paused to squint at the promoter, unsure of how to pronounce the last name of the boy. Unsure of how to proceed, he decided not to take the chance and possibly humiliate himself. "Well, the 16 year old David has finally been found by a diligent search party and is reportedly in surgery at one of the water-front hospitals, the location of which is currently kept secret._

 _This young man, a contestant of a well-known reality show called "Total Drama", was last seen on camera when the show was filming the season finale. Prior to the filming of the final episode_ _, he had been eliminated and was supposed to be flown back home. However, host Chris McClean convinced the teen to temporarily return to assist in the final challenge. During the challenge, he reportedly lost a good portion of his hair, and may have suffered a mental breakdown. The last sighting of him was of him sitting in a clearing dejectedly, his hands covering his face and his whole body slumped over. You can see the whole video on our website at…"_

* * *

 _ **3 weeks later…**_

 _"…And today, award winning host and former actor Chris McClean is out under the spotlight again, but not on a TV show or movie, but in court. The parents of Dave Ventimiglia, a former contestant on the show, are suing McClean for the injuries their son faced on "Total Drama", a TV show Chris hosted and ran. Officials report that Dave had at least 4 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulders, one broken leg, a concussion, and showed symptoms of severe dehydration and starvation when first found. And, even after 10 surgeries, the young boy has a long way to go. The parents are suing for 3 million dollars to pay for the medical bills and the pain caused by…"_

* * *

 _ **1 and a half months later…**_

 _"Just when you thought things couldn't get more tragic for David Ventimoglia, former contestant of "Total Drama," it has. After having gone through a total of 23 surgeries in the span of two months, the 16 year old has been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder by the hospital's psychologist and has currently been moved to a more isolated part of the hospital for his and everyone else's safety. His doctor, Erica Sloan P.H.D., described him as "extremely reactive to the mere mention of "Total Drama" and anything involved with the show, at times flying into an explosive rage and attacking the nurses, and other times entering a cationic state that lasts for hours." When asked if they would include this in their lawsuit against Chris McClean, Mr. and Mrs. Parkes simply said they would "take steps to make sure others and their families were aware of what happened to our son."_

* * *

 ** _3 months later…_**

 _"After months of controversy, lawsuits, and money settlements outside the courts, it seems that the "Total Drama" era has finally ended, everyone! The network that funded the reality show for 6 seasons have made the announcement that they will NOT be airing a seventh season. The announcement, made by the network's CEO, shocked and relieved many critics of the show, many of whom said that the show had done enough damage already._

 _Fans of the show, however, have gone to the internet to vent their anger and concern, and many petitions have already popped up that aim to get the show back on the air._

 _Chris McClean has chosen not to respond to what is currently occurring. The former host, who has since fallen away from the public eye, has lost a reported amount of 126 million dollars as a result of all the lawsuits he's been dealt with, all of which had been caused by the abuse he had done to the contestants on his show "Total Drama." One contestant, a girl named Dakota Milton, participated in season 4 of the reality show and ended up being exposed to radiation poisoning, which caused permanent DNA damage and led to her skin turning orange and her hair becoming green. Her father, the very rich Mr. Milton, continues to make an organized effort to cure his daughter and turn her back to her normal, beautiful self._

 _The time spot "Total Drama" once held will now be given to a new reality show called "The Ridonculous Race," hosted by Don McGurren, and it will air on…"_

* * *

 ** _Present day…_**

"Good evening everyone, I'm Lateysha Deshay, and today I have a very special guest for you all." The 40-something journalist with mocha skin and dark brown eyes radiating confidence sat in front of the camera, her posture straight and stiff and a Mic in hand. She sat in what looked to be a hotel suite in one of loveseats, wearing her raven black hair in a tight bun and wearing a bright, sky blue, form-fitting formal dress with sleeves reaching her wrists.

"As most of you know, after an entire year of staying off the grid, Chris McClean finally came back into the spotlight a few days ago and made the stunning announcement that he is planning on filming a seventh season of the reality show he was most prominently known for, "Total Drama." No one is sure of who is funding him or his reasons for making a new season, but today, this reporter is about to find out. Here is Chris McClean everyone."

The camera panned over to the left of the room, showing the room's other occupant Chris McClean sitting across from Lateysha in an almost identical chair. Unlike the reporter, his attire was very casual, consisting of a loose, navy blue shirt with short sleeves and pockets on both sides of the chest, a white, long sleeved undershirt with the sleeves rolled up, green cargo pants, and black sneakers.

The host was also very relaxed, leaning back in his chair with one leg across the other, with a cool, calm smile on his face as he looked at Lateysha and opened his mouth,

"Thanks for the introduction, Mrs. Lateysha. I appreciate you giving me a chance to explain myself."

Lateysha nodded, "Certainly. Now, Chris, let me start off by asking you what drove you to create such dangerous and outlandish challenges and then-then put teenage contestants through them?"

"Were they dangerous challenges? Yes, yes they were." Chris began, "But those contestants and their parents all knew the dangers when they signed up for the show. We had a whole huge contract each contestant signed and all that dangerous stuff was mentioned right in print.

But I also have to admit that over the seasons, the challenges definitely became more…violent, and a lot of people did get injured. I do honestly regret what happened to some contestants, and for that, I'm sorry."

"Like Dakota Milton and David Parkes?"

Chris nodded, "Yeah, like them. But-dude, come on, if they really felt endangered, those contestants could've just left or sued me earlier like rational people!"

"Yes, but rationality does get twisted when money is on the line. Let me ask you again, why did you continue with such dangerous challenges even when people were getting hurt?"

"All challenges are dangerous, in one way or the other! That's why they're called challenges! Besides, those teenagers, weren't perfect, weak little angels. Almost all of them tried to kill each other at least ONCE in the course of the series, just watch the footage!" Chris crossed his arms and uncrossed his legs, a little bit annoyed.

"…But, that's all in the past. What I'm focusing on right now in season 7!" Chris grinned, his pearly whites practically glowing. "Trust me, sweetie, it's gonna be amazing! 22 contestants, all gathered onto one summer camp, working against each for the million dollar prize! Honestly, it's really gonna get back to our show's roots."

Lateysha shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the host continued talking. She realized she needed to get back on track to the original purpose of the interview before this man tried to make it some sort of advertising opportunity. She quickly interrupted his speech with a question, "So where are you receiving the funding for this season of "Total Drama?" It can't be from your original network, so who could it be?"

"Sorry Mrs. Lateysha, but I'm afraid that has to stay a secret at the moment. My funder is very secretive, and don't really want their identity to be out in the public."

"But why exactly would you want to restart Total Drama after the last season ended so badly for you? As many know, you lost a lot of money in the ensuing lawsuits and your reputation is very bad."

Chris sighed, his smile faltering a bit as he began drumming his fingers against the arm of the chair. "Well, I'll put it like this- a lot people have this one thing that's just their own, that's like their baby. They spend all their time feeding it, changing it, burping it and don't want to have all their hard work become crap. For me, Total Drama is my baby, and I just want to wrap it all up with one more great season and then let out into the world!"

 _'Stupid analogy.'_ Lateysha thought to herself. She'd been with this person for five minutes, and he seemed all in all a good guy, but her instincts and the facts told her something wasn't right with what he was saying. Why would Chris McClean, a clear cut narcissist, risk what little reputation he had to film another season of this show? The motive had to be something else, something…darker. She just couldn't place what.

The host with the most quickly noticed her thoughtful expression, and seemed to just as quickly realize she was suspicious of him. He knew it was easy to be suspicious of him, but come on! He's Chris McClean! He should be able to charm the pants off anyone; after all, he'd done it for almost all of Total Drama.

"Look, I know people are suspicious of me and my actions, but I don't have some hidden agenda or revenge plot or whatever!" Chris cried, waving his hands in the air for dramatic effect. "I honestly just want to make up for the last few seasons of my show, and give the loyal fans of the show one last memory of us."

"That's…quite noble of you, I guess. But do you really think anyone, after watching your almost abusive behavior on television, will want to audition for this show?"

At this, Chris chuckled, his eyes darkening and his smile becoming less confident and more smug in nature. "Oh, trust me dude, they will. It's like you said, money makes everyone less rational. When you dangle money in front of them, people will do whatever it takes to get it."

* * *

 **Author's Note: And there's the prologue for my show. So far, things are off to a slow start, but I figured I should give you all a little something to read and explains a bit of the backstory to everyone.**

 **ALSO, I'm accepting suggestions for the possible monsters or villains that could be on the island, as well as the challenges. cause right now I just have the basic monsters in mind. Put your suggestions in review or PM, and keep in mind this is intended to be sort of a horror story.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I hope you have a good day!**


	2. Day 1: Introductions

**Author's note: Alright, it's time to introduce our 22 contestants in this contest. This chapter will mostly consist of character appearance descriptions, basic interactions, and just kind of set things up before all the drama happens. However, that doesn't mean there won't be some interesting things occurring in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was it. Today was the first day Total Drama Providence Island was being filmed. To say Chris was excited for this day- a severe understatement. Words couldn't even properly describe how exuberant Chris felt at this moment.

For months before, he spent almost all his time making sure the cameras were set up, the equipment didn't need any repairs, that the budget was being spent correctly, that the island had been properly canvassed beforehand, that the animals they would use for the challenges would have proper housing. He checked and rechecked and rechecked and rechecked and rechecked again until he was completely, 100% sure.

And when he wasn't doing this, he was pouring over every single application form sent in with the rest of his associates. That reporter had been right in a way, because there wasn't quite as many applications as there was when he'd been holding auditions for _Revenge of the Island_ or _Pahkitew Island._ However, the application forms coming in still numbered in the hundreds, perhaps even the thousands. Even with the assistance Chris had, it was still a long, grueling process.

This was because, contrary to what others might think, choosing the right people took technique.

There were so many things to consider before choosing each contestant. They had to have a distinct, interesting personality that viewers would be interested in. Their application forms had to be simple and to the point, but not so short that he barely got a look at them. They had to have at least good health, with no serious injuries or health problems that might inhibit their performance or could serve as a problem later. The most important thing he looked for, though, was whether or not they had a good amount of survival skills. _That_ was the determining factor for most of the applicants he first choose.

Once Chris narrowed down the the applications to a smaller, but still large number of names, he looked at each application form once again, this time analyzing each applicant's personality and breaking it down. From this, he could see what their psychology would be in the game: how much pain could they tolerate, could they fight effectively, could they handle the stress of the game, and could they handle the pain of losing their friends through…elimination.

This second part was the most difficult, but was the biggest part of the process. One by one, application forms were discarded, whether they were too weak-physically and/or mentally, too cowardly, too strong, too trigger-happy,whatever.

Then, it finally happened, and he had found his 22 contestants. It was a pretty diverse cast, but not quite as diverse and strange as last season. A lot of them were strong, dominant personalities, sure, but Chris could handle that. Plus, their participation would make things so much more fun!

And so, Chris quickly proceeded to begin the process of informing the soon-to-be contestants. Poor people. They didn't know what they were in for…

* * *

"Hello everyone, I'm Chris McClean, once again coming to you from somewhere off the coast of Muskoka, Ontario. After a long period of controversy and long-standing issues, season 7 is finally here!

This time, instead of Pahkitew Island, I've rented out a completely normal, un-mutated and non-mechanical mass of land currently code-named Providence Island." As Chris talked, he walked further down the dock, a pearly white smile on his face. The docks underneath him were a bright brown and didn't creak at all, signs that told those watching closely the docks were very new.

"In fact, until just recently, this place was completely undiscovered, until WE discovered it! And just for all the critics out there, I'd like you to know that the Canadian government scouted beforehand and gave us here at Total Drama permission to use the land. So yeah, that's dealt with." Chris smirked at the cameras, knowing that those critics couldn't touch him now, even if they tried.

"Anyhow, here's what's gonna happen- in a few minutes, a boat will stop here and 22 contestants will step onto the island for the first time and begin competing for one. Million. Dollars! This season, things will play much differently, in both good and not so good ways, but we'll get to that when all the contestants arrive…"

As Chris said this, he could see the boat in the distance, just close enough that he could identify it as the white cruise ship he'd hired to pick up the contestants. By this time, the cameramen were focused on the ship as well, trying to get good shots of it for the final cut. For Chris, time seemed to fly by as he watched the ship grow closer and closer until he saw the ship steering to the left and slowing down gradually, getting ready to park next to the dock. He poised himself, straightening his posture, but not so much that it was considered rigid, took a few deep breaths and put on a relaxed, but confident smile.

The ship came to a steady stop, only slightly lurching forward as it came to the stop. As soon as this happened, four or five workers on the cruise ship went to work lowering the gangway, a growing line of young men and women who were passengers of the cruise forming behind them.

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU HURRY UP!" An angry, raucous female voice called out from around the front-middle part of the line, impatiently tapping her foot. Some of the workers seemed to freeze for a second, then started working at a slightly faster pace.

"Please madam, don't do that to those poor people. There's just doing their job." The 18 year old, well dressed male in front of her asked, trying to be as polite as possible. The female just scoffed, turning so she didn't have to face the person in front of her.

Then, with a loud CLANG, the gangway was finally put into place, firmly put into place between the dock and the top of ship. Two of the workers ran off, while the other two stood by the gangway, ready to herd the constants and keep them in line.

"Okay, everyone, one at a time please! Don't go down until we say you can go down! It's Chris's orders, sorry!" One of the workers announced, waving his arms to keep the contestants' attention. Naturally, a good bit of the contestants groaned as soon as they heard this, but most chose not to do anything else besides this. Only a few continued to complain, but it was only in low, barely audible for the camera curses.

* * *

The first contestant walking off the gangway was very stiff in his movements, walking down the stairs carefully with his suitcases held tightly in his hands. Once he got to be he bottom of the steps, stepping onto the dock, he rolled his shoulders and head, his neck making an audible crack.

 **Applicant #29**

 **Brandon Maxwell**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Personal Trainer**

 **Hobbies: Volleyball, track, baseball, and wrestling**

Brandon was 6'2 and had an overall athletic physique, with broad shoulders and large biceps like that of a jock. One could see that Brandon was also a handsome young man, with fair skin and sapphire blue eyes. His midnight black hair was messily placed under a backwards blue baseball cap in a way that a couple of curls peek out from the sides of his head. His outfit is very simple in nature, consisting of a white and blue baseball t-shirt, black sneakers, and a very fitting pair of dark wash jeans which accentuated his muscular physique and fit him nicely.

"Mr. Maxwell, glad you're here! You know, you were one of the first people who actually send in an audition, and the second person we chose to compete. Amazing, huh?" Chris asked, moving forward and raising his hand for a high five. Brandon waited for a few seconds, because he really wasn't comfortable giving a high five to this 30 something man he just met in person.

However, after that few seconds had passed and Brandon realized Chris wasn't going to lower his hand, Brandon gently dropped the suitcase he held in his right hand onto the dock and gave Chris a high five.

"Yeah, that's pretty cool." Brandon said, an automatic smile on his lips. However, it looked more like an empty smile than a genuine one. "Also, is it too early to ask questions, because I have some about the food items you're offering this season as well as-"

"Yes, it is too early!" Chris interrupted, clapping his hands together. "Don't worry, I'll answer everyone's questions at the camp grounds! For now dude, just chill over there!" Chris pointed to the far end of the dock, still smiling widely-a bit too widely, for Brandon's taste.

Quickly, Brandon picked up his suitcase again and power-walked over to the end of the dock.

* * *

The second contestant was a female, who seemed much more lively than Brandon. She had a wide smile on her face as she quickly walked off the boat her hands gripping the shoulder straps instead of the rails of the gangway. In all her excitement though, she fumbled when she reached the bottom of the gangway, getting dangerously close to losing her balance. Luckily for her, she quickly regained it, so she proceeded to walk over to Chris, still grinning widely.

"Hi Chris! It's great to finally meet you!" She said in melodic voice. "This place looks really awesome, by the way!"

 **Applicant #451**

 **Bailey Ross-Baker**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Junior**

 **Hobbies: Anything calm and quiet**

Bailey was about 5'4, with a figure one would call a 'pear figure.' She had light skin that was a pinker shade than most, as well as wavy blonde hair in a messy bun, with a few strands intentionally left out to frame her face. Her eyes, which were a greenish hazel, were a bit hard to see through her black, thick-rimmed glasses. She also wore a loose white short sleeve shirt with a green flannel shirt, skinny jeans and red converse. Overall, she looked like the average teenage girl.

"Thanks for the compliment, Ms. Baker. You look like you're doing well." Chris replied.

The teenage girl nodded at this, saying "Yeah, I'm doing great! Why wouldn't I be? I still can't believe I got into Total Drama!"

Chris chuckled at that, crossing his arms. "Wow, that's the first time I heard one of my contestants say that and mean it in a good way!" Of course, Bailey didn't seem disturbed by this statement, as she started waving at the camera to her friends at home.

* * *

The next contestant to step off the boat was quick to get off the boat, looking all around and taking in her surroundings. She was smiling, but her mind seemed to be a thousand miles away as she looked at the trees, the camp grounds in the distance, at Chris and her other competitors on the dock.

 **Applicant #719**

 **Elise Luna**

 **Age: 15**

 **Occupation: High School Senior**

 **Hobbies: Chess-playing, reading, practicing hand-to-hand combat**

Elise was 5'11, with an about average build; she wasn't skinny, nor could she be considered fat, but she was leaning on the curvier side. Her face was round, and it looked quite babyish, but she could still pass for 15. Her eyes were a grayish blue, and her hair was dirty blonde, a shade that was more Brown than blonde, and was held up in what looked to be a quickly made ponytail. Her outfit seemed rather warm for the weather, consisting of worn out jeans, black converse, and a zipped up, worn out baby blue jacket. The only thing Elise wore that was appropriate for the 86 degree Fahrenheit weather was the sunskin she coated on her face, behind her ears, and on her neck to keep her ivory skin from burning.

The 15 year old continued walking down the dock, but was so engrossed in her own thoughts that she almost passed up Chris.

"Earth to Elise! You there?!" Chris called out, finally snapping Elise out of her thoughts. She stopped and turned back to Chris, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose before responding.

"Uhhh-oh. Yes, I am okay. Hello Mr. McClean." She said in quiet and somewhat monotonous voice. Before Chris could say anything else, she turned back around and silently continued walking.

Chris watched her as she walked away for a few seconds, his eyebrow raised. She certainly was an odd one, being one of the youngest and smartest of the contestants. But she definitely wasn't going to be one of the strangest!

* * *

"HELLOOOOO WORLD~" The next contestant, an excited young man, said in a sing-song voice while simultaneously doing jazz-hands. He seemed to glide down the stairs, his sparkling grin towards the camera never faultering.

"Oh, this should be interesting…" Chris smirked as the other contestants either gawked at his showy display and his kisses to the camera, or just shook their head at the young man's attempts for attention.

 **Applicant #388**

 **Ken Ashley**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: College Freshman**

 **Hobbies: Dance, fashion, yoga**

Ken was shorter than the average male, with a height of 5'5. He was very good looking, with high, pronounced cheekbones, an oval shaped face, and a blemish free complexion. He was what some would call a 'svelte,' definitely looking like a dancer with his thin, elegant body shape. His skin was Sun-kissed, definitely a sign he was an avid tanner, with hazel eyes and beach blonde hair that was currently kept in an upwards swept fashion. His clothing is very flattering and form fitting, consisting of a hot pink tank top with a rather deep v neckline(that's far lower than what's considered average, a pair of designer jean shorts that go down to about mid thigh in length, and white plimsolls. He also has a pair of matching hot pink versace sunglasses, which he quickly took off to get a good look at the host.

"Oh my gosh! Christopher Mclane! You were my mother's birthday ball last year! Oh, it's great to see you again, especially after what happened with the lawsuits!" Ken gave a quick hug to Chris, who wasn't expecting it nor glad Ken was giving it.

"Thanks, I guess. Though, it's Chris Mc-Clean, not Chris Mclane."

"Ah, tomato tomahto! Either way, you look fantastic! Though…" Ken leaned in closer to Chris, rubbing his chin. "…weren't your eyes dark black than chocolate Brown before?"

"MOVE IT!" Chris yelled, shoving Ken away from him. Ken was startled by this sudden movement, but started walking over to Brandon, Bailey, and Elise.

"Hey everyone! It's SO great to meet you all! I swear, by the time this contest is over, some of us will be besties!" Ken then gave Bailey an exuberant hug, one that she eagerly accepted.

Brandon and Elise both rolled their eyes at the same time.

* * *

The third female casually walked down the gangway, her black backpack slung over one shoulder and a pink, smaller handbag in her right hand. She seemed pretty chill as she reached the bottom of the gangway, giving Chris a nod and a smile.

"Hey Chris, great to see you amigo!"

 **Applicant #630**

 **Silvia Rosa Garcia**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Junior**

 **Hobbies: Not Mentioned**

Silvia was 5'8, with a slightly athletic build. She had bronzed skin and round, light brown eyes. Her wavy hair, which was dark brown, was let down, reaching 6 inches past her shoulders. She wore green & white converse, a yellow T-shirt with the words "You may say I'm a dreamer but I'm not the only one", and blue jeans shorts.

" Ms. Silvia Rosa Garcia! Welcome to Providence Island! How do you like it?"

"Not sure, but it seems fine so far I guess. So how's the sleeping arrangements?"

"All questions will be answered later. Just proceed to the other end of the dock."

Silvia seemed to want to protest this, opening her mouth, but then closed it again, deciding against it. She just nodded and did Chris asked, but giving him the stink eye once she was sure he couldn't see her.

* * *

The next contestant was playing a handheld gaming device as he walked down the gangway, but seemed to be finishing up as he got to the bottom. He quickly tried to put away the Gameboy he had been playing, attempting to jam it into the side pocket of his blue backpack. This didn't work like he thought it would, the Gameboy being too big and falling onto the dock.

"Crap…" The boy muttered, kneeling down and picking up the Gameboy, making sure the screen didn't crack or anything. Then, he zipped open his backpack, trying to find some room for the Gameboy.

"COME ON! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT?!" A female cried from the ship, the same one who had yelled at the ship workers earlier.

"SORRY! I'll-I'll just be a sec!"

 **Applicant #1945**

 **Dwaine Rollco Junior**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Junior**

 **Hobbies: Video Gaming, collecting vintage video games, wearing and collecting chokers**

Dwaine Jr. was 5'11-that is, whenever he wasn't crouching down like he was now. He did have a buff look to him, yet it wasn't near the level that Brandon was. He had dark skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair partially dyed electric green slicked over to the left side of his head. He has no facial piercings, but has one diamond earring in his left ear. He's wearing a plain black choker, a black tank top with a Goku design on it, as well as dark blue blue jeans, and black high-tops.

"There we go!" Dwaine said, finally getting his Game boy safely in his backpack. He quickly zipped it back up and slung it over his shoulder.

"Dwaine, my man! I've got to ask- What the heck is going on with that backpack you have?" The gamer glanced at his bag, which had the repeated image of a yellow haired man in a blue jumpsuit, holding up a thumbs-up and winking.

"Oh, it's merchandise for the Fallout series. It's a videogame set after a nuclear war, and it's sort of an action video game with some role-playing aspects to it. The person on the backpack is supposed to be the Vault-Boy, a figure within the game linked with Vault-Tec, which made underground vaults to protect Americans from nuclear fallout, but they secretly performed experiments on residents in most of the vaults."

"…Wow, that's the longest story I've ever heard about a backpack!" Chris said, making sure his comment had been vaguely insulting to Dwaine. Based on how Dwaine looked at Chris with a slightly confused and otherwise unaffected look, it hadn't been. "Either way, I'm gonna have to ask for you to give me that Gameboy you have, along with any other pieces of technology you might still have!"

"Seriously?"

Chris nodded, putting his hand out. "Yep, we have a strict policy on that now. This is gonna be just like any other summer camp. Everyone else already complied, so…" the host trailed off, motioning for Dwaine to give up his tech.

Dwaine hesitated, but after a few seconds he nodded. "Okay." He again kneeled down, zipping open his backpack. He took out his Game boy, then his Game boy charger and phone.

"Thank you." Chris replied as the teen handled him the items. "You can go now." The gamer nodded again, walking to the far end of the dock.

* * *

The next person to walk off the boat was obviously the girl who had been yelling just a few seconds ago. She was obviously very ticked off, her eyes narrowed and hands clenched as she stomped down the gangway.

"Chris McClean…" She half-screamed, looking at him in a way that seemed like she tried to will herself to shoot lasers out of them and fry Chris.

 **Applicant #85**

 **Koh Lewandowski**

 **Age: 16(probably?)**

 **Occupation: ?**

 **Hobbies: Can't say, otherwise she'd be arrested**

Koh was 5'8 and had a slender, attractive form. She was wearing purple contacts and had shoulder length black hair with bangs parted to the left. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull on it, black tights, a blue skirt with chains on them, black fingerless gloves, and black boots with chains on them. This entire look meant either two things: she was someone not to be messed with, or someone just playing tough and acting like someone not to be messed with.

"Hello Ms. Koh, how's it going?"

"Hmm, let's see how it's going? Let me answer that with another question-" Koh said in a fake friendly voice, as she started stalking towards Chris, flinging her bag onto the dock."Why was it that when I got on the ship, we were all separated and locked into a bunch of different rooms without phone service for **8 f-ing hours?!"** Koh lifted Chris up by the collar of his shirt, surprising everyone when she lifted him almost half a foot off the ground.

"Well I didn't want the drama to start too early, and letting you all interact and create a sort of hierarchy would mess that up. Also, just so you know…" Koh screeched when she suddenly felt electricity run through her entire body, shaking her through her core. She let go of Chris, shaking furiously and practically collapsing onto the ground.

"No threatening the host." Chris finished, putting his taser gun away.

"Oh my God, did he have to do that?!" Bailey cried out, covering her mouth.

Dwaine shrugged, "Well, she was threatening him. But yeah, he probably could've handled it better."

Shockingly, Koh seemed to recover from the tasing quickly, shaking it off like it was nothing. She stood up and picked up her bag, giving Chris an even worse glare than earlier.

"This isn't over, McClean…" She spat out, like a snake spitting out venom into its prey. She strode over to her fellow competitors, giving them a cold look. Immediately, some of the contestants moved a few steps away from her, slightly intimidated by what just occurred.

* * *

"Oh my, is everyone alright?" That was the first thing the 8th contestant who got off the boat said. He quickly descended down the steps, but still kept himself composed and restrained himself from running. He doesn't slouch, even from carrying a blue suitcase and a violin case, and he's wearing a soft smile on his face that makes him look more friendly and more handsome.

 **Applicant #2172**

 **Fox Lockheart**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Traveling musician**

 **Hobbies: Playing the violin, singing, reading horror novels**

Fox was about 5'7, with a body as thin as a rake. However, he still looked attractive, with a strong, defined jawline and thin eyes. He has very fair skin, and pale blonde hair that is short and messy, with various strands falling in his face. His most notable feature, however, is his eyes-he has heterochromia, with his right eye being an ocean blue, while the left eye is a bright, golden color. And if eyes didn't make him look strange enough, his outfit makes him look like he's come straight from a ball or some other formal event: a black suit that has a few buttons buttoned up, a gray undershirt, a maroon tie, black Oxford shoes, and black formal gloves that look to be made of leather.

"Oh, it's you. Fox Lockheart." Chris said, instantly recognizing the well-dressed young man. "I remember you because your name sounded made up and the guys had to check you're a real person."

Fox chuckled lightly, his gentle smile growing ever-so slightly. "Well I assure you, I'm quite real Mr. McClean." Fox then proceeded over to his fellow contestants, stopping and putting his bags down once he got in front of them before bowing. "Hello, fellow contestants. I'm Fox Lockheart-pleased to make Your acquaintance."

"Oh, a gentleman~" Ken cooed, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. "How nice. Also, I love your suit BTW. Is it Broni?"

"I would love to talk to you about it, but we should wait until later. I don't want to interrupt Mr. McClean's schedule." Fox turned back to Chris, saying, "Continue, please."

Chris looked surprised for a moment, before smirking and turning his glance back to the ship. "I knew I made the right choice choosing you…" He quickly muttered.

* * *

The next one to walk off the dock was noticeably more energetic, with a certain 'pep' in her step. Once her feet hit the dock, she did a quick scan of the area, taking in her surroundings, and broke into a wide grin.

 **Applicant #896**

 **Lydia "Lightning Bolt" Bailey**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High Schoool Junior**

 **Hobbies: Tennis**

Lightning Bolt was 5'8, and certainly looked the part of a tennis player, with an attractive athletic build that has noticeable muscles in her arms. She also had tanned skin, blue eyes, and matching, curly blue hair that's a quarter way down her back. Her outfit was an almost completely white ensemble, with a tennis-style white shirt and skort, white tennis shoes with blue lightning bolts on the sides, and short white socks.

"Hello, Lighting Bolt, great to see you!"

"Hi Chris! It's really great to be here!" She said, rolling on the balls of his feet. "This place looks way better than I thought it would; I'm actually forward to spending the whole competition here."

"Pretty confident that you'll win, huh?" Chris asking, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "I love those contestants."

"What can I say? I'm a competitive person." Lightning Bolt gave Chris a smirk mirroring his own. "Much more so than the average person. Hell, I'm willing to bet money that I'll make it the final 8 at least!"

"Now THAT sounds like my kind of girl." Brandon pointed to Lightning as he spoke, actually giving a genuine, if small, smile as he said that. When Lightning Bolt finished talking to Chris and went to join the others, Brandon wasted no time introducing himself to her. "Hi, name's Brandon. You're an athlete too huh? Lemme guess, tennis player? And before you ask, _Outfit's kinda of a dead-giveaway."_

Lightning chuckles, "Well, I take part in any sport I have time for, but my favorite IS tennis."

"Yeah, same here. I like a LOT of sports, in fact I'm a personal trainer at my parents' gym." Lightning's eyes widened at that, and so did her smile.

"Really? That's sounds so cool!"

"Glad you think so, not a lot of people think that way, but honestly, I think they're just too unmotivated to put in the effort."

Lightning nodded at that, rolling her eyes and scoffing, "Yeah, too many people are unmotivated to just get out and exercise. I mean, they don't have to play sports all the time, but they can at least do the 60 minutes a day like doctors say you should." She smiled once again, her body language becoming even more relaxed as she got to know Brandon. "It's cool to see someone like me here in the game…"

For a few moments the two just looked at each, not sure what to say but still wanting to talk. Lightning rubbed her arm, looking down at her feet before her head snapped back up. "…Oh! By the way, my name's Lightning Bolt-not my real name of course-"

" **AHEM!"** Chris loudly said, interrupted the conversation between the teenagers. He seemed very annoyed, as seen by his cross look on his face. "Can you please stop your flirting for one sec and let me continue? I have a show to run and we're on a tight schedule. Thanks." The host spun around, his look of annoyance gone as he got ready to greet the next contestant.

"We weren't flirting…" Brandon responded, but Chris didn't seem to hear him. Or just didn't care enough to respond. Either way, Brandon and Lightning decided to just watch the other contestants' introductions for now.

For a brief moment though, Lightning stole a glance at Brandon, giving a happy, almost longing look while he wasn't watching.

* * *

The next one offboard walked with a certain swagger, even though his outfit looked, daresay, peculiar. His grin was like a Chesire cat, showing his pearly whites in a way that looked downright silly.

"And the game begins!" The young man triumphantly said, with an accent that was obviously German, yet wasn't particularly strong.

"What was that?" Chris asked, not sure what the teenager meant by that statement.

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I was just thinking about something else." He quickly said, trying to cover up what he said.

 **Applicant #1442**

 **Friedrich Schwarzer**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Competitive poker player**

 **Hobbies: Any kind of games(particularly poker), singing karaoke, watching anime**

Friedrich was 5'8, and seemed to have a slim, but not quite scrawny, build. He had smooth fair skin that does seem slightly lighter than average, as well longish, maroon hair with reddish highlights. The whites of his eyes seemed stained with red, surrounding his honey brown eyes, and combined with the bags under his eyes, it was clear that he's suffering from sleep deprivation. However, his spiky hair also had prominent bangs pointing down, effectively covering most of forehead and eyes.

His outfit, as stated earlier, did look kind of peculiar. In fact, it kind of looked like one a hacker might wear in the action movies. It consisted of a ragged black hoodie trench coat, a pale purple undershirt, dark blue jeans, purple sneakers, and a black fingerless glove on his right hand. He also carried big pair of purple headphones, which was hanging around his neck.

"So Friedrich, the ride over here was good?"

"Meh, it was fine, but it could've been better. Now, if you had put in a poker table-"

"Sorry, can't allow gambling on the show-a lot of you are still below the legal age. Better luck next time, dude."

"Aww, pooh." Friedrich pouted, but didn't really seem to be too upset about it. "Oh well, I can just do it while you aren't looking!" Friedrich laughed heartily and hit Chris on the back, knocking the wind out of the latter. Then,he casually walked from Chris as the host actually _glared_ At the teen.

Friedrich grinned when he saw his competitors-more specifically, the five ladies in front of him. " _Ooohh, hello ladies…_ it's a pleasure to meet you all." Friedrich walks over to Koh, who looks at him with an annoyed look. "I look forward to getting to know you all better…"

"Try anything, and I'll twist your arm so hard it completely shatters." Koh threatened, getting right in the guy's face. Friedrich just raised his hands in the 'I'm backing up, be cool' kind of way, taking a few steps back.

"It's cool, it's cool, I'm just talking, just talking…"

* * *

The gangway screeched loudly under the weight of the next contestant coming off the boat. Once he settled onto the dock, the boards creaked with every step, and very loudly at that. This got attention of everyone on the ground, all of whom were agape to see a giant of man standing right in front of them.

"W-wow…" Chris said, in shock himself. "You are…much bigger than you looked in your photo."

 **Applicant #1107**

 **Bernard Dickey**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Farmer**

 **Hobbies: Puzzles, camping, fishing, mediation**

Bernard was easily the tallest of all the contestants, standing at 6 foot 9. He weighed about 250 pounds, but most of that seemed to be muscle rather than fat, making him look quite attractive. His face looked surprisingly attractive as well, with a slightly angular face, oval-shaped sky blue eyes, a healthy tan skin, and dirty blonde hair styled into a man bun, with a matching shaggy beard and connected mustache.

He's wearing a plain white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, tan work boots, a Black baseball cap with the initials "B.D." written in yellow and embroidered on the front, and a simple heart shaped silver locket hanging around his neck.

For a few seconds, No one said anything. Bernard looked around, waiting for someone to talk, introduce themselves, or whatever happens when you're introduced on a reality show. Finally, the suspense was too much for him, leading him to speak first.

"Heya Chris…" Bernard said in a nice, fruity voice. "Thanks for letting me participate here. I think this'll be really cool."

Chris said nothing, just staring even while some contestants had already gotten over Bernard's size. By this time, Bernard was just getting annoyed by the gawking, not seeing why so much fuss was made about it. He suddenly cried out, "HELLO?!"

"Oh! Yeah, no problem big guy! I'm sure you'll fit right in here!" Chris chuckled embarassedly, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "Sorry about earlier," Chris then spoke in a lower tone of voice, " _haven't seen anyone as tall as you since that Australian B Jasmine…"_

"Uh…no worries Chris, it happens." Bernie told Chris, deciding to just ignore that last part of the statement. "So, this is where we'll be staying?"

"Yeah, we're all gonna be sleeping on the docks, using our bags as pillows!" Koh sarcastically yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. Bernard just looked at her blankly, seeming to be confused by the mean joke she made.

"SHUSH! I'M TALKING!" Chris yelled, then turned back to Bernard. "Yeah, you'll all be staying in the cabins, boys in one and girls in another. We'll talk about the rest of the setup for that later."

"Alright then, thanks." The farmer nodded, giving a smile that signaled he understood. The boards continue to creak as he walked down the dock, stopping when he was standing right next to Brandon and Ken, the former unaffected by the tall man's presence and the latter still staring, but with more amazement than shock.

* * *

"YO YO YO! IT'S HARLS IN THE HOUSE Y'ALL!" The female yelled out, making her voice sound deeper than it actually did. Right after that, she broke into giggles, covering her mouth. In her normal voice, 'Harls' said, "I'm just kidding everyone! Coming down!"

'Harls' took a few steps down, but abruptly stopped mid-step, an idea forming in her mind. "Wait, wait! I wanna try something!" She turned back to the people on the boat, saying, "Everyone move back please!"

Those still on the boat looked at each other, puzzled at what she was possibly planning to do. Nevertheless, they all backed away a couple of feet, giving 'Harls' the space she needed. Quickly, she ran down the gangway throwing her bags next to Chris, then ran back up and onto the ship.

She took a slow, deep breath, then ran towards the gangway yet again. But this time, when she reached the edge of the top of the halfway, she did a slight hop, skipped once, then jumped as high as she could, tucking her legs into her stomach and curling in one herself as she flipped one, twice, three times!

As she performed the flip, certain squeamish contestants flinched and closed their eyes, sure disaster was about to follow. Fortunately, 'Harls' stuck the landing, reaching her hands up into the sky. She shook her head to get the loose strands out of her face, breathing out a sigh of relief as she did.

"Yes!" She whispered.

 **Applicant #1655**

 **Harleen Napier**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Junior**

 **Hobbies: Gymnastics, boxing, drawing**

Harleen was 5'6, and her build is slim, yet still has a slight hourglass figure. She has clear porcelain skin, greenish-gray eyes, and wavy, honey-blonde hair reaching the middle of her back, held in loose twin braids.

Her outfit seemed somewhat of a contrast to her cheerful personality, with black leggings, a red and black plaid shirt that has a slightly lower than usual neckline, and black sneakers. She also wore a black choker and cresent moon necklace.

"Got to admit, that's a…memorable, introduction." Chris slowly said, still a little shocked from both his encounter with Bernard a few minutes ago. If not for that, he'd be pretty excited and intrigued by this contestant's…performance.

Harleen just chuckled lightly, "Well, it's like they say, go big or go home, amiright? Anyway, it's great to meet you Chris! I'll just be over there now." Harleen picked up her bags, giving Chris a salute. "Chao!"

Harleen seemed to leap away as she said that, a big, toothy grin on her face.

* * *

The next person simply walked down the gangway rather than flip over it, and nothing looked particularly peculiar about him.

"Oh thank God, this contestant is normal…" Chris sighed. The contestant looked at Chris, confused by the meaning of this statement.

"Uhh…thanks, I guess…?" He said.

 **Applicant #2358**

 **Lukas Blythe(Goes by Blythe)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Occupation: High School Sophmore**

 **Hobbies: Basketball, practicing with a machete**

Blythe was 6'1 and did have a fit build. His skin was fair, russet Brown eyes, and messy Brown hair that is slightly slick up. His outfit, like Lightning Bolt's outfit, was very sporty, but was a different kind of sporty. He was wearing a black and silver basketball jersey with a 21, a short sleeved white undershirt, worn blue jeans and torn up blue converse.

"So, Lukas right?" Chris asked, accepting the handshake Blythe gave him.

"Yeah, but I like to go by Blythe. Seems more interesting a name than Lukas." Blythe responded, giving Chris an almost lopsided grin.

"That's cool. So Blythe, any advice you'd like to give to you're fellow contestants?"

"Well, just that if they give me respect, I'll give them respect. Otherwise…" Blythe then frowned, his voice becoming unexpectedly cold. "…all deals are off.

But I'm sure that won't happen." Blythe smiled again, then tightened his grip on his bags and walked off.

"Oo, that'll cause drama fast…" Chris chuckled, having to resist he urge to rub his hands together evilly.

* * *

The next person grimanced as he went down the gangway, the sun beating down on his face and making it nearly impossible to see. "Nnnhhye…so bright." He quickly put on a pair of reflective shades, then plodded down the gangway.

 **Applicant #2281**

 **Pepper Callisto**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: Unemployed**

 **Hobbies: Sword-fighting, people watching**

Pepper was 6'0 and looked vaguely muscular, though it wouldn't seem very immediately obvious. He had fair skin, focused brown eyes that were full of determination, and his black hair was scruffy and fluffed out slightly around his head.

The young sword-fighter wore a simple, unflashy outfit. It consisted of a loose, red, short-sleeved hoodie over a black long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

His outward appearance didn't seem particularly threatening, but the vibe he gave off certainly tipped the others off that he wasn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows.

"Pepper! Welcome to the show!" Chris yelled, pulling his hands into the air as if he was going in for a big hug. "It's so GREAT to see you here!"

"Geez, are you always like this?" Pepper asked, already feeling uncomfortable around such an obviously fake person.

"Only for the people I like." Chris said, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Pepper scoffed, then told the host,

"Don't."

"What?" Chris asked, lazily opening one eye.

"Don't pretend to like me and be all friendly. I hate people who do that. And that goes for all of _you too…"_ Pepper said, pointing at his fellow contestants, some of them becoming surprised at being dragged into the conversation, others slightly worried, and still others who looked him like _'oh my God, another one'._

"I'm not here to make friends, I'm here to win. Please remember that."

* * *

While Pepper proceeded to join the group of growing contestants by the end of the dock, the 15th contestant made their way down to the dock. She seemed happy enough, the corners of her lips jumping upward and her muscles seeming to relax. She walked methodically, at a neither slow nor fast pace, one foot behind the other.

 **Applicant #2733**

 **Jayda Wilkson**

 **Age: 16**

 **Occupation: High School Sophmore**

 **Hobbies: Watching documentaries, reading about research and studies, playing the ukulele**

Jayda was about 5'4, and was exactly 128 pounds with a pear-shaped build. She had a lovely golden brown complexion, close in appearance to Courtney's, and light brown eyes. Her hair, which fell a few inches past her collarbone, was completely dyed honey blonde with the exception of her dark brown roots. Her hair had a mid-part, and was messy, thick, and wavy.

She wore a black striped t-shirt underneath a red flannel, the shirt being tucked in high waisted jean shorts. She sported superstar Adidas on her feet, and had a silver nose ring and double piercings in both ears; both ears had a small, faux diamond earring in the first piercing and small, pearl earrings in the second.

"Hello, Mr. McClean. I'm Jayda Wilkson. Nice to meet you." Jayda said with a silvery voice. She held her hand out for Chris to shake.

"…Wow, you're real formal aren't you?" Chris finally asked Jayda, who put down her hand when she realized he wasn't going to shake it. She looked at Chris, her eyes narrowed as she tried to analyze every microexpression on his face.

"Not particularly…" Jayda breathed, still looking at Chris intensely, a big grin on her face. Some of the contestants who were paying particularly close attention-Elise,Fox-found this expression downright creepy, something Jayda quickly realized as well. She cleared her throat, rolling her shoulders back before once again introducing herself, this time to the other contestants.

"Hi! I'm Jayda, everyone! It's good to be here-you all seem really cool!" A few of the friendlier contestants-Ken, Bailey, Harleen-seemed to be reassured by this. Other, less trusting contestants-Pepper,Koh-didn't really take this introduction at face-value.

* * *

Of course, Jayda was quickly forgotten when she joined the still-growing crowd, already getting into a friendly conversation with Ken, who _'absolutely love your hair omg where'd you get it done cause'it'looks amazing!'_ The wannabe psychologist really welcomed this interaction, especially because she found Ken very attractive.

Anyway, Jayda was quickly forgotten when the next contestant stepped off the boat, his feet scuffling against the dock. He didn't look sad, or angry, or any other negative emotion, but his face…

He had no smile on his face. The corners of his lips being pulled down just slightly, and his eyes looked as blank as the eyes of a dead man. It was the perfect poker face.

 **Applicant #3175**

 **Byun Minhyeon**

 **Age: 15**

 **Occupation: High School Freshman**

 **Hobbies: Dancing, violin**

"안녕하십니까 **(Hello)** Chris." Minhyeon announced, a VERY distinct, yet hard-to-place-exactly-for-those-who-never-heard-it-before accent present in his voice.

Minhyeon was 6'0 and very slim, so much that one might say that he's underweight or has rapidly been losing weight recently. He had small and narrow hazel eyes, a prominent square jaw, and skin that's a mixture between tan and pale. His light brown hair was parted to the left, with volume just at the very front.

Over his torso he was wearng a black and white flannel and a very tight, yet simple black t-shirt. The lack T and flannel were tucked neatly into his pair of ripped blue jeans (which also had black fabric underneath, covering the rips). He wore normal, everyday, black tennis shoes.

"Heyya Bunny! How's it hanging?" Chris asked, silently freaking out and hoping that this guy spoke English and didn't just write in English. Of course, Chris couldn't just disqualify him on these grounds, especially since the guy was RIGHT HERE, but he really didn't want to have to deal with someone who could barely speak a lick of English.

"I am 좋아요. Doing good." Minhyeon responded, his poker face not yet faltering. "I guess by your face that you do not understand Korean?" He sighed, then bitterly added, "I had thought so. Please forgive me. English is not my native tongue-I prefer to speak in Korean. Although I will try as best I can."

"Great, that's great…" Chris said, suddenly finding himself with nothing left to say to the teen. So, Chris didn't stop Minhyeon when the Korean-speaking teenager glided by, looking at his fellow contestants with a feeling of detachment.

"Hello everyone." Was all Minhyeon said, his voice betraying his unenthusiasm and disinterest in interacting at the moment. He then scuffled over to the edge of group, right next to an equally disinterested Pepper.

* * *

"I'm here. Cool." The goth girl said when she got to the bottom of the gangway , hands resting on her hips. She had an amused smirk on her face, the right corner of her lips lifted up higher than the left.

 **Applicant #3044**

 **Alice Starlit**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Junior**

 **Hobbies: Skating, listening to music, sketching**

Alice was 5'6, and had an attractively curvy build-in fact, one could very well describe her figure as hourglass. Her skin was pale, practically ghost-white, and her eyes were an icy blue with a swirl of mint green in them. Her straight, midnight-black hair was very long, reaching all the way to her buttocks, and combed in such a way that covered her left eye.

She wore a dark purple, shoulder cut off shirt, which revealed the yang symbol on her right shoulder. She paired this with black jeans and plain black flats. Her makeup was also very dark, consisting of thick black eyeliner, royal purple eyeshadow, mascara and dark red lipstick.

And if that didn't scream goth, she had her lip pierced,two snake bite piercings and her right brow pierced.

"Alice Starlit! Man, that name sounds SO FAKE!" Chris joked as Alice approached him, carrying her two navy blue suitcases with ease. "So how are doing Ms. Starlit?"

"Good."

"Great. Any thoughts about the other contestants?"

"Not really." Alice shrugged, still smirking.

"Oh. Have…anything you want to say to the viewers? Any insights to who you are or what you're here for?" Chris pried.

"No." Alice then gave Chris a small nod, and strolled by the host. "Later."

"…Cool." Chris said sarcastically, lowering his upper eyelids to show this.

* * *

The contestant that came after Alice teetered slightly as he walked, trying to keep his backpack from making him fall as he slowly made his way down the stairway. It wasn't because he was weak or small, but the backpack was absolutely HUGE! His navy green, expedition hiking backpack was absolutely filled to the brim, with some of the compartments to the point of almost bursting open from pressure.

The male contestant had both hands tightly holding the straps of the backpack, but he didn't seem too uncomfortable or tired from carrying it.

 **Applicant #2000**

 **Billy Peters**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: High School Senior**

 **Hobbies: Hunting, survival training, trap-setting**

Billy did seem to have a healthy, slightly toned build, though he wasn't incredibly muscular. He stood at 6'1 and had pale white skin, aqua blue eyes, and short, mahogany Brown hair that was arranged into spikes.

His outfit was comprised of a red t-shirt with a blue 01 on the front, knee-length black shorts, a gray, unzipped sweat jacket, and orange fingerless gloves. He also wore orange and green sneakers with white socks.

"Billy the Teen! How're you doing bro?"

"Great. Just great, cause I just _loooovvveee_ being locked in a room for 8 hours with next to nothing to do." Billy replied, rolling his eyes as he did.

"FINALLY!" Koh yelled out, pleased that someone else finally pointed that out. Did no one else care how they were essentially imprisoned for most of the day?

"To be fair, I did give you guys a TV-"

"You mean the TV that had only 20 channels? Yeah, that was a fun time." Billy retorted. "So how long is it until we can get this whole introduction thing over with?"

"Soon, Billy. Soon. Just wait with the other contestants until we're done please." Billy didn't acknowledge Chris after the host said this, but did trudge over to the contestants.

 _"_ Lord give me the strength to not slap these idiots…" Billy muttered, unimpressedly glancing over everyone present. After a few seconds, he decided to stand next to Koh, who seemed to turn the corners of her mouth up just slightly when Billy came her way.

"Well, you seem to at least be all there. So, what are your thoughts on these people?" Billy asked, adjusting his backpack a bit as he did so.

"Probably the same as you." Koh told the survivalist, then asked, "Seriously, are we the only ones who hated being locked up?"

"I guess. _What weirdos…"_ Billy told Koh, saying the last part under his breath.

* * *

Only four contestants were left on the ship. Just four more contestants to introduce before it all began. Oh, Chris couldn't wait. None of these dumb teenagers had a single clue of what was going to happen! The host couldn't believe he was able to keep a straight face throughout all of this. This was all too hilarious!

 _'Come on, he could do this_.' Chris silently told himself. He just had to wait a little while longer and then the games could begin…

 _'Man, they should really give me all the Gemmies for this performance!'_ Chris thought to himself.

* * *

As Chris was deep in thought, one of the four contestants not yet introduced decided to make herself known. She pushed by the person in front of her, coolly striding down the gangway.

 **Applicant #703**

 **Maxine Amore**

 **Age: 16**

 **Occupation: High School Sophmore**

 **Hobbies: Completing obstacle courses, solving puzzles, solving riddles**

Maxine had a very svelte build, the muscles that rippled through her arms, back, abdomen, and legs giving her an appearance of athleticism. She stood tall, yet this didn't help disguise her height of 5'0. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown, and her hair was a deep shade of black that brought out the golden glow in her mocha hued skin. She had her hair cut in a loose bob, which moved in waves down to her shoulders as she moved

She wore a small, silver nose ring and a pair of matching silver stud earrings. She wore a pair of denim jeans, a form-fitting white t-shirt, black Converse, and an unzipped green army jacket.

"Well, if it isn't Maxine Amore! How's it hanging?"

"I'm doing well. Thank you for asking." Maxine told the host, maintaining eye contact as she said this. "So, you're the famous Chris McClean. It's interesting to meet you in person. The tabloids said you were insane and extremely cocky."

"Yeah, my reputation always seems to precede me. Besides, all publicity is good publicity, as they say."

Maxine nodded in agreement. "True. After all, you did manage to get all of us to audition."

"Exactamundo!" Chris winked.

Once this exchange was finished, Maxine marched over to her fellow competitors, her path within the radius of Harleen Napier.

Big mistake.

"Hiya! My name is Harley! Are you as excited as I am to be here?" Harleen asked, a giant grin on her face. Maxine just sighed at this. Her hands grasped the strap of the green duffel bag slung over her shoulder.

"Please don't talk to me, I…I feel like I have a headache coming on." The short girl lied, lowering her bag onto the ground as she spoke.

"Oh…okay!" Harleen replied, not fully believing Maxine yet not really wanting to call her out on it either.

* * *

The next contestant that came out of the boat let out a big yawn at the top of the gangway, covering his mouth as he did. Once he finished yawning, his mouth twitched and the corners of his mouth bent down into a scowl that he had been wearing since he got aboard the ship. Then, he trudged down the gangway, clearly not happy over something.

 **Applicant #3588**

 **Daniel Hinson**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Junior, Food Delivery Driver**

 **Hobbies: Nothing much except napping**

Daniel was slightly taller than the average height, his height being 5'9 and a half. This wasn't very noticeable though. He was skinny, though it didn't appear to be in a unhealthy sort of way. His light skin had very little color to it, and with his baby blue eyes it was a sharp contrast to the dark bags under his eyes. His charcoal black hair had a shine to it due to the gel that allowed him to slick back his hair against his neck.

He wore a cream white t-shirt underneath an unzipped Apple red leather jacket, dark blue blue jeans, and black sneakers. The outfit did appear somewhat disheveled, as did his hair, like he just woke up from a nap (which he probably did).

"Welcome Danny. I figured I'd find you near the end of the line."

"Yeah. That was a good bet." Daniel agreed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "So I just go wait with them, alright." Daniel then tried to quickly walk away, but Chris stepped in front of the young man.

"Hey, what's the rush bro? We can chat for a little bit longer."

"Sorry, I just don't like you and I don't want to talk to you." Danny told Chris, a matter-of-fact tone present in his voice. "Goodbye now." With that, Danny continued on to join the other 19 competitors, not even giving Chris another glance.

"I got to hand it to him-he tells the truth." Chris told the camera, unaffected by Danny's brutal honesty.

* * *

The contestants all seemed to realize that the last contestant was about to come out, because all eyes were on her as she moved down the halfway. And to be frank, the girl didn't really like the attention-it made her feel nervous, like something was wrong with her. Instinctively, she crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at her feet as she hoofed it off the ship.

 **Applicant #1874**

 **Philomena Blanche**

 **Age: 17**

 **Occupation: High School Junior**

 **Hobbies: Baking, drawing**

Philomena was 5'1 and had a petite frame, though she also seemed to be physically decently fit. Her skin was a burnt umber brown and her eyes were a russet shade of the same color. Philomena's bleached blonde, wavy hair was left hanging down, reaching all the way to her elbows.

Her clothing **did** leave a lot to the imagination, as it covered a lot a lot of her skin. She wore a pastel pink turtleneck sweater, pastel blue skinny jeans, and red converse sneakers.

"Congratulations Philomena, you're our final contestant!"

"Thanks Mr. McClean. I'm really glad to be here." The beached blonde replied, only briefly making eye contact with Chris. She fidgeted, uncrossing her arms and clamping her hands together behind her back as she said, "It was…really, really nice for you to send a boat out for all of us. Thanks."

"Anything for my valued contestants Miss Blanche." Chris smarmily told Philomena, who continued to not make direct eye contact with him. "'Sides, it was more convenient and saved us more time in the long run, so yeah, it's a win-win situation."

"Good." Philomena replied, giving Chris a polite smile. She then made a sidestep and walked to the end of the newly built dock.

"Hi there, my name's Bernard." Bernard introduced himself, giving the petite girl a warm smile. As he stepped forward to greet her, Philomena jumped, stepping a few feet back. Her eyes became as big as saucers, her mouth gaping at Bernard size and _ohmygoodnesshessohugehowcouldsomeonebesohuge._

"Oh…h-hi. It's…it's nice to meet you too…Bernard." Philomena tightly gripped her jeans, stepping back even further. "I…I hope to talk to you later…bye." Philomena then darted to one of the far ends of the dock, making sure she stayed as far away from Bernard as possible.

The farmer just raised his brow at her reaction; sure, people were surprised or shocked by his height, but never afraid-well, except for really young children who thought he was a giant. Then again, who was Bernard to judge someone he didn't even know?

* * *

"Okay, let's see…" Chris said to himself as he begun counting the contestants. He quickly moved his finger over each of the heads, which helped him count. "That's 19…20…Okay, I think that's everyone! Now let's go and-"

"WAIT! WAIT!" A voice cried out, originating from the ship. The one who cried out, a young woman, practically sprinted down the gangway, bags precariously slung across her shoulder or held loosely in her hands. "Sorry, I-I had forgot one of my bags!"

The teenage girl almost fell on her face when she tripped on the second to last step of the gangway; luckily, she was able to grab onto the railing and regain her balance.

"You okay?" Chris asked, a bit surprised at himself for missing a contestant.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for waiting." She gratefully said, her voice now much more gentle and melodious.

 **Applicant #2669**

 **Bianca Russo**

 **Age: 18**

 **Occupation: High School Senior**

 **Hobbies: Bird-watching, acting**

Bianca was 5'5 and had a slender build. Her clear skin was a rosy white, and her wide eyes were a light chocolate brown. Her razor straight, chestnut brown hair was held up in a high ponytail by a blue band.

She wore a white t-shirt with a royal purple, eight-point star design covering the front, as well as dark blue jeans, a black electronic watch, black sneakers, and a set of small silver hoop earrings.

"Well, anyway, my name is Bianca Russo. You must be Chris McClean."

"Obviously. Plus, I already know all your names."

"Oh-right. Of course." Bianca replied, kneeling down and placing her navy green backpack, blue handbag and black suitcase down to get everything readjusted.

"May I lend a hand?" Looking up, Bianca found herself in the gold/blue eyes of Fox Lockheart. He stood just a foot or two away from her, extending his hand to her. Smiling, Bianca accepted it and said, "Sounds great! I'm Bianca Russo."

"Greetings. I am Fox Lockheart." As Bianca stood up, Fox grabbed Bianca's suitcase for her. Then, he gently lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it, giving her a gentle smile as he did.

"A gentleman. That's really rare." Bianca told Fox as the gentleman lowered her hand. This allowed her to use the hand to grab her navy green backpack.

"We're a dying breed, unfortunately."

"Well, it's nice to see someone keeping it alive. By the way, I love your suit-it looks so nice."

"Thank you…"

The two of them just smiled at each other for a few moments, Bianca twirling a loose piece of hair and fluttering her eyes.

"Ugh, chicks always dig the weird dudes…" Friedrich muttered to himself, crossing his arms in a huff.

* * *

"Alright, NOW we have everyone!" Chris announced, his arms widely extended. With a relieved grin, he continued, "I'm happy to say that we can finally get the game started!"

Immediately, a round of applause and cheers filled the air. A wave of excitement overcame the contestants. All of their waiting-The months of waiting, the weeks after preparing for it, and the eight hour trip to the island-all of it was going to be worth it. Chris just soaked all of this in for a few moments.

Oh, this, **This** was hysterical! They were so excited for the game, so excited to get started. None of them had a clue of what this island held. The months Chris spent setting up the cameras, finding the right animals, _setting up the traps, hiring the-_

Oops, nevermind. Sorry, spoilers and whatnot.

After a few moments, Chris spoke up again. "Now everyone, please follow me to the camp grounds."

Surprisingly, everyone did this without fuss, grabbing their bags and following Chris as he walked off the dock and even farther. Most of the contestants were silent now, consumed in their own thoughts, though some still talked to each other even as they walked.

As the contestants pooled away from the dock, the gangway of the ship was carefully lifted up by the ship workers. They efficiently pulled it up and put it away, almost as if it was never there. As they did, the captain of the ship got the signal he was waiting for. Slowly, the ship made its way from the docks, picking up speed as it turned away from the island and went deeper into the ocean.

Within an hour or so, not even a speck in the horizon could be seen of the ship. And it would be the last contact the teenagers had from the outside world ever again.

* * *

 **Author's note: AND IT BEGINS! Sorry for the long wait-I've just been SO BUSY with school. I know this chapter is somewhat short with just the introductions, but I assure you coming chapters will be much longer.**

 **Anyway, review or PM your thoughts on the chapter. I'll accept constructive criticism, as well any challenge ideas you may have.**

 **Thank you, and have a good day!**


End file.
